


make up

by sterekfluffer (teampancakes)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Apologies, Backstory, But mostly fluff, Extended Scene, Fluff and Angst, Gift Giving, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Neck Kissing, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Alec Lightwood, Warlock Marks (Shadowhunter Chronicles), magnus bane wears makeup, set after 2x20 but before 3x01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 23:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18883084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teampancakes/pseuds/sterekfluffer
Summary: alec gives magnus a gift. (set after 2x20, but before 3x01)





	make up

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first malec fic y'all. i just can't get these two boys out of my head!! i have a shit ton of papers to write and an exam before my semester actually ends but i cant stop bingeing the trash-show that is shadowhunters. finished season 2 last night and couldn't stop thinking about this lil' plot idea so i had to write it down.

“This is  _so_  much better than any party at Hunter’s Moon,” Alec mumbles against Magnus’s mouth as they stumble into the loft. With Alec’s fingers tangled deliciously in his hair, Magnus even forgets to turn the lights on.

“I couldn’t agree more,” Magnus sounds breathless as he nips at Alec’s neck, tongue pressing against his deflect rune. Alec barely suppresses a groan and is about to untuck Magnus’s shirt from his pants when the warlock suddenly turns away, grinning. “Martini?”

“Now?” Alec asks incredulously, leaning against the doorway, waiting for his knees to feel a little less weak. Magnus walks ahead to the small kitchen where he brews his potions and the occasional meal when he doesn’t feel like conjuring up delicacies from all around the world.

“There’s never a bad time to have a martini, Alexander,” Magnus says a little sternly. Alec smiles. From where he stands, Magnus is bathed in the soft golden light from the few lamps he lit with a snap of his fingers. His mouth is turned up in a little smirk as he stirs the martinis and drops in the olives. Alec thinks back to what he’d admitted earlier. He really can’t imagine living without Magnus in his life.

As Magnus cleans up the living room with a flick of his wrist, Alec surreptitiously removes the glamour from his quiver and reaches inside for the purple, glossy gift bag. His heart hammers in his chest and then Magnus is turning around, offering him one of the martini glasses.

“Here,” Magnus says, before his eyes drop to the gift bag. “What’s that?”

Alec accepts the glass but sets it down almost immediately, taking a step forward but hesitating to hand over the gift. “Well, I’ve kind of been an asshole lately,” he swallows, “so I got you something to make up for it.”

Magnus’s eyes flit from the bag to Alec’s face, gaze curious but happier than Alec has seen him in a long while. He holds out the bag.

“It’s nothing much,” Alec continues to talk nervously as Magnus sets his own glass down as well. “Izzy helped me pick it out at one of the mundane shops. It reminded me of you.”

Magnus doesn’t say a word as he slips the shiny, rectangular eyeshadow [palette](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcolourpop.com%2Fproducts%2Fchasing-rainbows&t=M2EzZjk0MzU0ZDdjYTI4ODViYThlZGZmYjExMDI5OGRhOTdkNmE4MCw0WXBLaWdzNg%3D%3D&b=t%3A1OWCXAsAh7F2He-8l5TZcw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fmyheartlieswithandreil.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F184987795844%2Fmake-up&m=1) out of the tissue wrapping. The lights in the loft are too dim to make out his expression properly, but Alec thinks he can see the warlock biting down on a slightly quivering lip.

“I know it doesn’t even come close to making up for all the shitty things I’ve done, but I figured there’s a starting point for everything, right?” Alec’s words crash into each other and his heart feels like it’s lodged in his throat. Why isn’t Magnus saying anything? “Magnus?”

His boyfriend finally looks up, his expression so soft it nearly takes Alec’s breath away. “I love it,” Magnus whispers, fingers running over the candy-and-unicorn coloured swirls on the cover. Alec sighs visibly in relief.

“I know you usually do your makeup with magic, so technically –” Magnus cuts him off with a kiss, tilting his head up to meet Alec’s lips. Alec wraps his arms around Magnus’s waist and bends his knees slightly so they’re more or less the same height. Martinis forgotten, they walk backwards until the back of Alec’s knees crash into the edge of the couch. Holding onto Magnus so that he ends up in his lap, Alec sinks down into the comfy cushions, fingers finally untucking Magnus’s shirt so his hands can slip underneath the silky fabric.  

“I’m so sorry for not believing you when Azazel –” Alec starts in between kisses, but Magnus bites down on his bottom lip to shut him up.

“Not your fault, Alexander,” he says.

“But I should’ve trusted you,” Alec pants lightly as Magnus moves down to his neck once more. “Not asked for a stupid DNA test.”

“The Clave can bring out the worst in us,” Magnus murmurs, moving back up to the side of Alec’s jaw, hands working to undo the buttons on his shirt. Even though he can take Alec’s clothes off with his magic, Magnus prefers to undress him by hand. Alec finds it unbearably hot but he needs to apologize, and Magnus isn’t letting him.

“And the soul-sword,” Alec starts again, his brain fogging up a little as Magnus’s mouth latches over his clavicle.

“Hush, Alexander,” Magnus pulls away, hands on each of Alec’s shoulders to keep his balance, since he’s perched awkwardly in his lap. “Half of those things aren’t even your fault.”

Alec smiles, but his expression is still a little unsure and embarrassed. “I’m glad you like your gift, though.”

“I do,” Magnus responds with a kiss but before they can deepen it and go back to making out in earnest, he slips off Alec’s lap and retrieves his martini glass and the palette, walking out towards the balcony. A little confused, Alec follows.

“Everything okay?” Alec ventures, feeling apprehensive. Magnus turns around with a smile, holding up the palette, eyebrows raised.

“Do you know why I wear so much eye makeup, Alexander?” he asks, looking a little pensive.

“Because it looks amazing on you?” Alec guesses, taking a few steps forward so he can take Magnus’s forgotten, empty martini glass from his other hand and put it down on the coffee table carefully.

“It’s so if my glamour ever slips, my makeup is a distraction enough for the people while I regain control and put the glamour back on,” Magnus says slowly, looking at the eyeshadow palette a little blankly, as if he’s not really seeing it.

“Oh, Magnus,” Alec whispers, stepping forward and placing both hands on his boyfriend’s upper arms.

“This is a really special gift, Alexander,” Magnus says quietly, looking up at him. Alec’s breath hitches but he leans in to kiss Magnus as gently as he knows how.

“You’re beautiful,” Alec murmurs, hands moving up to cup Magnus’s face. Tilting it slightly upwards, Alec presses a kiss onto Magnus’s left eyebrow and then the right one. “And so are your eyes,” he continues, pressing a kiss onto each of his eyelids. “Glamour or not.”

Drawing back, Alec sees Magnus’s face relax and soften. “You’re sweet,” the warlock smiles.

“I love you, Magnus,” Alec says simply.

“I love you too,” Magnus replies, holding the palette up between them and raising a questioning eyebrow. “Help me try some on?”

**Author's Note:**

> the eyeshadow palette alec gets him is ColourPop's 'chasing rainbows' 
> 
> come @ me on tumblr! i'm myheartlieswithandreil on there.


End file.
